Unwanted
by Flusion
Summary: Calem did not want to go on a journey, but he felt like he had to. He felt that it was the only way for him to be able to support his now single mother. Now he must struggle with his feelings, and situation in life.
Chapter 1

Calem was forcefully draw into the world of consciousness by flapping wings, tiny talons, and a beak. His mother had sent her wrath upon him in the form of the small bird Pokemon fletchling. His sudden rise into the sitting position forced his pet petilil, Nottlilli, off of his stomach and onto the side of the bed.

Calem heard shorts chirps of protest coming from his small friend, muffled by the sheets her face was currently planted on. He could help her up though, because even though he was up, and definitely wide awake, fletchling was still attacking him.

He rose his arms in defense of his face, which was the object of fletchling's assault. Even though, he was a trained Pokemon and not particularly aggressive, from the orders of his master he could be fierce. Calem could tell that he was holding back in his assault though, even a small and weak Pokemon would be able to severely injure a human. It still hurt though.

Finally fletchling calmed down when it decided that he was awake and not going back to sleep. The tiny bird flapped its wings and took off back down stairs. Calem sat there on his bed and righted Nottlilli back to her feet. He stood up to his full height and proceeded to stretch out his somewhat cramped body, working out as many of the muscle kinks as he could.

Deciding to forgo dressing himself he started down the stairs. The young man didn't plan on doing anything that day and felt it okay to just laze around in his pajamas, and maybe unpack a few boxes. It truly had been a mere 2 days since his mother and him had moved in, and his third morning in Kalos, leaving their father to fend for himself. But he truly didn't care so much about his father.

At the bottom of the staircase his mother met him with fletchling sitting on her shoulder. She had her hands in loose fists set against her hips.

"Calem Andrew Davids," Calem flinched at the use of his full name, "that is the third time since we have moved here that you have ignored your alarm and fletchling had to wake you up. It is already ten and you aren't ready in the slightest. Do you even realize that people may have wanted to meet the famous Ryhorn Racer's son? There are two lovely, young, and might I mention pretty girls outside the door waiting to meet you? Go put on some clothes and then go play nice." Calem slouched in defeat at his mother's powerful rant, and headed back up the stairs in a slow and deliberate way. He didn't want to have to do things today. He didn't want to have to do much ever.

"Yeah, yeah okay mom, I'm going, please don't yell."

Upstairs, Calem randomly pulled clothing from his piles and began to dress himself. He knew he would have to get out eventually. That would be the only way to get the financial help from his father. Through the divorce, his mother had custody, but his father found a loophole in the child support system in order to force his son into the same path as his old man.

Calem's father was a gym leader in a region quite far away from Kalos, which was why his mother had chosen to move to this region, on the other side of the earth. His father had always pushed him to be a trainer like him, and wasn't exactly the nicest person about it. Once the divorce had been final, Calem had temporarily moved into a a house of his mother's friend. It was there that they found what their father had done.

It wasn't illegal for him to do it either. He put all of his child support payments into an account that would only open for withdrawal in order to support him on a Pokemon journey. In order to be able to use the money, it would have to be funds for his journey that he had not intended to take. Now though, he wasn't so sure.

On his own, with money provided by his father, he could levy some stress of the financial shoulders of his mother. Going on a journey would actually be a relatively cheap endeavor, and if he was lucky, Calem would be able to exhort the money out of his specially locked bank account and use it to his own will. That was just a big maybe. For now, Calem knew that journeying was not what he wanted to do, but almost felt obligated.

Trying support a child on her own, without a job, would be a terribly tough thing for his mother. By going on a journey and receiving money from his father for it, he could fix several problems. One, the issue with living expenses would be solved. Two, his father would stop bothering him about everything and hopefully be satisfied enough to leave him alone. Three, he may be able to help support his mother, even if he hated training, the money he could earn in battle winnings, and funding from his father could be put away for his future or saved for emergencies.

Once his negligible dressing of himself was completed he headed back down stairs. Although this time, there was not the slight sticky sound of his feet on tile, but the light clacking of boots.

At the bottom of the staircase Calem's still stood in her power stance to see him off. The minute she saw him, her gaze melted into and affectionate hug.

"I will see you later okay? Don't get into any trouble and if I hear about you spending any 'alone time' with either of those girls I may just let their parents deal with you and your antics," she said.

Calem shuddered at his mother's blatant disregard for his life, inwardly of course.

"Mom you know I won't do that. I'm pretty sure you raised me a little better than that," Calem said, " anyway, you said they were waiting for me right, I would be good for me to not test their patience for too much longer." Calem walked past his mother and out the door into the bright morning light.

Outside just as she said, two girls stood. One girl, or closer to a woman, was wearing a red skirt with a black top, and black stockings, as well as a pair of red shoes. To top it off she adorned her golden curled hair with a pink hat. In Calem's eyes it was quite the stimulating look. Not too much shown off, and not entirely inappropriate, yet still something.

The other girl, who appeared much younger, had her self a pink blouse adorned with black ribbons all around the front. Her shorts were far to short for his liking. He thought they were it bit too revealing, but then again, more power to her. Her hair was done up into to tails on either side of her head.

The younger one was first to speak, "hello there neighbor! Welcome to this humble village," she finished with a little hop.

"Yes hello, it would seem that we live right next door to each other, so I would hope to get along," the girl in the skirt said. She had a completely mature aura about her, totally calm and controlled, it felt to him as if she picked every word carefully.

Calem held on his hand, "thanks for the welcome, and sorry for the wait. I kinda over slept just a little bit."

The younger girl took his hand in hers for a hyper active shake

"Yeah, Yeah Calem we know all about you and your waking up late." it was then that Calem realized how thin the walls of his house truly were. Both of the girls probably heard every single word shouted at him, and possibly the other stuff as well. A light blush creeped up into his face.

Calem scratched the back of his head, but didn't have a reply as it would likely cause any sort of teasing to become worse.

"Any way Calem, I'm Shauna and we are here to take you to Aquacorde town, the professor of this region, professor Sycamore, has a gift for us in the form of Pokemon. He heard about your arrival in town and decided to include you in this little fiasco."

"Honestly I'm flattered, but I'm not really looking for a Pokemon right now. I don't exactly have an interest in a journey or training for that matter. I do happen to have a Pokemon license. I need one in order to legally keep my pet."

The other girl took her turn to introduce herself now.

"Regardless of whether or not you wish to actually train Pokemon, it would be a fun little friend building experience to take the walk to Aquacorde together. I think it would be fun if you brought along your pet, so feel free. Just in case you didn't catch my name, I am called Serena by most." Serena said as she shifted positions from weight on the left leg to the right.

"Right I guess so. It couldn't hurt to at least go and visit some of the area," Calem said, "just give me a moment I will go see if I can't persuade my little petilil into coming along.

Calem could here a few girlish giggles from behind him as he re-entered his house and went to scout out his best friend, whom was a Pokemon. He found that she had situated herself in a corner of the living room next to a potted fern. Quick as he could, Calem scooped her up into his arms, much like a younger child might do to a cat.

There was a bit of protest on Nottlilli's part, as Calem could see that she had been undergoing a light breakfast of photosynthesis. Though petilil was a Pokemon and could digest food for energy, it was much more efficient for her to just soak up the rays of the sun and convert it into the energy she needed. Of course, she could survive entirely off of the sun as various vitamins and other chemicals found in food where a great assistance, and completely necessary for the process of photosynthesis. It didn't matter though. Calem was going to carry her down the path to Aquacorde town so she would get plenty of opportunity to eat up the warmth of the day.

Once he was back outside, Shauna cooed a little bit as she gave Nottlilli a few pets of obvious affection. Serena simply gave it an inspectant look. Not surprising to Calem, as he knew that petilil was not a Pokemon to be seen in Kalos.

Once things were situated, the three set off for Aquacorde town, with a wave form Calem's mother. It didn't take long for a group dynamic to form. Quickly a pattern for them walking together was set. Calem stood in the far right with Shauna in the middle talking the day away. This left Serena of course, to be on the left side. While Shauna talked the whole hour long walk to Aquacorde, with neither Serena nor Calem getting a word in it was getting to become rather annoying to Calem. Serena didn't seem to mind so much, but then again, Calem supposed that she was used to this.

Another thing Calem wasn't quite used to was the accent. Nearly everybody here that he had seen so far spoke with a kalosian accent. That is, he knew that unovan was not their first language. He appreciated that they took the care to at least speak in such a way that he could understand. The entire walk there was uneventful except for the occasional stir of Nottlilli in his arms. She was being her usual tame self. Calm and slow to action was how she had always been.

Calem understood that petilil was a bit of a girl's Pokemon. The thing was that he actually hatched her though. Therefore, he couldn't abandon her as she had imprinted on him as her parent, and guardian. The one thing in his life that completely trusted him was Nottlilli.

The sun was nearing the center of the sky by the time the trio finally made it to Aquacorde town. Now the only issue was finding the professor's assistants that Shauna had spoken so much about during the long walk. Of course finding them wasn't too much of an issue, as Serena happened to know the location of the meeting.

Once they had passed the town limits, and into the small maze of buildings, Serena took over and lead them through. It didn't take to long, and it turned out that the meeting

spot was a cafe not too far from the southern entrance to town. It was just a few more minutes of walking to reach the final destination.

Serena went straight to the table were to boys sat discussing some topic that Calem's ears were not privy to. On the table situated slightly off center was a round capsule with a glass lid. Inside on what appeared to be velvet cushions were the pokeballs that contained the Pokemon for Serena and Shauna, the third was for him, yet he would not be taking one.

If Calem was going on a journey, then he would do it on his own terms. He was sure that he could get a god and well start with his petilil, though he did not know how suited she was for battle. Considering her laid back approach for everything he had to assume not so much, but he could be wrong.

Serena gave a friendly smile to the smaller boy of the pair, and sat down at the table. Shauna and Calem followed suit, taking their own rightful places at the cafe table. Light conversation started up between Shauna and a boy whom he learned was called Trevor. The small boy looked quite studious and well versed in knowledge of Pokemon. Calem didn't pay it a whole lot of attention as it was about training. A topic he wished to avoid for as long as possible.

It wasn't too long before a waiter came to take orders for food and leave behind steaming cups of hot tea. The meal was just a light conversation keeper, in order to keep everyone preoccupied in a good way while some kind of speech was given.

While they waited for their meal to appear in front of them, the larger boy decided to get down to business.

"Okay guys, nice of you to show up for this little party for Pokemon. You are probably aware of why you are here today. I have before me three Pokemon froakie, chespin, and fennekin. Froakie is a water type, chespin is a grass type, and fennekin is a fire type Pokemon. These three are the starter Pokemon available to trainers in the Kalos region who go on a journey sponsored by the professor. I see we have a new face here today, like the professor said, so let me introduce myself. My name is Tierno and I like to dance."

Calem decided on being nice for a change, "hey Tierno, my name is Calem. Nice to meet you." Calem sat with his hands in his lap.

"Anyway," Tierno said, " while we wait for the food, and while we are eating, please decide on your own and with each other who is going to get which Pokemon."

Calem remained silent still, not talking much, and simply listening in on everyone else's conversations. Serena in particular was talking across the table to Shauna about the various pros and cons of each of the three starters.

Froakie was a very fast Pokemon, yet it's attacks were not very powerful. It took great advantage in dodging often and hitting with many attacks. Chespin was a very defense oriented Pokemon, with higher physical attacking power. Trainers of a chespin would often rely on the bulk of their Pokemon in order to take the win. The final Pokemon on the list was fennekin. Fennekin was a more rounded Pokemon. It had decent speed, and a higher attack power, yet wasn't as bulky as chespin. Fennekin was an excellent choice for adapting to many strategies, or for a more balanced team effort.

It didn't actually take too long for the waiter to be back with the ordered food, as well as more tea for the drinking. They group quickly set about eating their late brunch. It was a little bit early still to call it lunch, but just a bit late to call it a normal brunch. Therefore, Calem went with a late brunch.

Very soon the moment of truth came upon them, and both Serena and Shauna turned to look at him.

"It would be good for you, as the newbie, to pick first." Serena said, and Shauna nodded in her silent agreement. He didn't really get the logic behind that, but it really didn't matter to him. He had already decided.

Calem stood up from his seat, and spoke.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not selecting a Pokemon. I never said I was going on a journey, I just got kinda dragged out here by the girls. Even if I were to go on a journey, I would start at my own pace, not the whim of the professor, and with my own Pokemon too."

Nottlilli, who was now in his hands, considering he stood up, and she had been resting in his lap, shifted a little bit in his grip. Calem bend down and let her loose on the cafe table, were she proceeded to wander on the tabletop.

"If I where to go on a journey, and I kinda have to, I would go and take my petilil here with me." Calem said.

Trevor nodded, "yes I see your point there. You do probably know your petilil better than you will every know any other Pokemon you train. It does take some degree of trust in your partner in order to fully utilize their abilities. I suppose all that be can do as the professor's assistants is to try and persuade you to go now, when you have to chance to start your journey with people that you are at least acquainted with. I would highly suggest that if you intend to go on a journey, now would be the optimal time for you."

Trevor did have a point. Now would be a good time, better than ever in fact for him to start a journey of his own, and begin collecting his trash father's money.

"I will just have to go home and talk to my mother about it, but I'm not taking a starter from the professor. I don't want that kind of debt, having to go about his every whim, when I already have a Pokemon that I could use for free."

Calem sat back down and grabbed for Nottlilli, who had wandered back to the part of the table where he could reach her. Then he placed her back in his lap and started to pet he leafy body. She immediately relaxed and started drowsing.

Shauna took this opportunity to make a jump for a pokeball. To Calem it didn't look like she even had any idea which one she picked, neither did he think she cared. Serena however, knew what she was getting and went straight for the pokeball to the right, leaving chespin as the final unchosen Pokemon. Calem had expected for Shauna to pick chespin as it was a pretty adorable Pokemon in his opinion.

With things decided they said their goodbyes to Trevor and Tierno, who began to pack up their laboratory stuff. Calem lead the charge back outside of town. He knew the way now that he had experienced the trek through town once. Once they were just a few feet from the town limits, and through the gates of Aquacorde, Shauna stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Wait Calem, I think you should battle me. Even if you aren't going on an adventure, at least let yourself and little petilil experience a battle. I think it could be fun." Shauna said in an excited tone.

Before he could even respond, Shauna threw her pokeball onto the ground and a flash of white light concentrated in a single spot materialized. Quickly the light gained mass and shape and the tiny blue form of a froakie exploded into arrogant existence. The frog came out of its ball with a puffed out chest and a prideful look.

Nottlilli seemed to understand what was going on and removed herself from Calem's arms. She landed on the ground in what he could only assume was a ready position. Calem sighed.

"Very well. Considering that Nottlilli looks quite excited, I can't say no. she doesn't look this excited very often." Calem said.

Serena butted in, "well that's because Pokemon were almost created for combat. It is in their instincts to enjoy the exhilarating feel of battle." she had a matter of fact tone, but of course she was quite knowledgeable on Pokemon, and he wasn't. "Now I think I can referee this battle, but try not injure each others Pokemon too much. There isn't a Pokemon center in Aquacorde town for some reason. Maybe the league didn't think it was necessary, considering that there isn't much in the way of action happening this far south in the region. Most people are in the large lap section of the region, most trainers are in that area too."

Serena set Calem and Shauna a good distance from each other, and their Pokemon stood at a ready. Calem wasn't sure he could win. He knew enough about Pokemon to understand that he had a type advantage against a water type with his grass type, but he didn't think that an advantage like that would be good enough to carry him through battle.

Serena rose her hand into the air.

She struck the empty space in front of her shouting, "start!"

Immediately Calem acted.

"Growth, Nottlilli."

"Charge froakles. Hit her with a pound." the arrogant little Pokemon lept forward on his powerful legs, and closed the distance in between Nottlilli and himself quicker than Calem had expected. The froakie was faster than he could react to give a command, and Nottlilli took the attack head on, standing her ground. Considering that they were both weak Pokemon, his poor petilil didn't go flying, yet she was knocked back a small distance.

Calem ground his teeth together, "Nottlilli use absorb." instantly a thin vine sprouted from where Calem could only assume her hand was, and like her personality slowly and steadily approached froakie. It was at least slow to him, he probably would be able to outrun the vine if he tried.

"Quick froakie avoid that vine, don't let it touch you, but try to get in close for another attack." Shauna looked rightfully worried.

Calem smiled a little bit. He knew that she knew that if Nottlilli got froakie tangled in an absorb vine it would more than likely be over. If he was lucky the battle would not last for too much longer.

Froakie sprinted, or rather hopped, forward moving back and forth attempting to strafe around Nottlilli and her vine. Nottlilli was a persistent foe though, and not likely to give up once starting something. Shauna's only hope would be for froakie to avoid the vine and continue to get in hits.

To Calem, at this point he was confident in his victory. It was not a likely situation were froakie managed to indefinitely avoid Nottlilli and continue to attack. And he was correct. Two more times froakie managed to get close enough to tag Nottlilli, but the battle had been decided on the second time. Nottlilli had maneuvered her vine in such a way as to cage froakie in.

the cool thing about the absorb time grass attacks was that they did not leave injuries, nor blemishes. Nottlilli could just suck energy out of froakie until he was unconscious and there would be no cause for a Pokemon center. He had Nottlilli do just that.

"Okay Nottlilli you have him, now suck all that energy." Calem commanded.

Shauna visibly slouched in defeat. Froakie's were immobilized by the vine wrapping around them, and a light green glow could be seen in the vine. This was the first time Nottlilli had used absorb, and her eyes widened when she started to receive froakie's energy.

Quickly Calem could see froakie droop. His eye's closed and he fell asleep almost immediately. He was weak to the grass type power of absorb, and thus lost energy much faster than most normal Pokemon would. This meant a quick overload of energy for Nottlilli, whose eyes had gone wide, and her pupils shrunken.

Shauna pulled her pokeball back out, and enlarged it, pressing the button and allowing for her unconscious froakie to be let back inside.

Serena decided to go with an official sounding end, "and the match goes to Calem and his partner Nottlilli! What an astounding battle of strategic endurance!"

Shauna and Calem walked to the center of what could be called their battlefield. Shauna extended her hand and Calem took it in a friendly handshake.

"Good match Shauna. I had fun with my first Pokemon battle." He was lying of course.

 **A/N: So what did you think of chapter 1. We got a little bit of action which might tickle the fancy of a few readers out there. unfortunately I'm afraid I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to action. Leave your thoughts in a review or feel free to message me. I will always accept and embrace constructive criticism on my writing.**


End file.
